Si Tú Me Amaras
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Hola, les traigo un nuevo Fic de KidxCrona, en el que incluye el tema Si Tú Me Amaras de RAKIM Y KEN-Y la pueden buscar por you tube jejeje QUE LO DISFRUTEN BESOS


Si Tú Me Amaras

Acá les traigo otro fic de una de mis parejas favoritas un KxC que lo disfruten!

_(Hace tiempo__  
__ que quería decirte esto, y …__  
__ no había tenido el valor pero..__  
__ no aguanto más y..__  
__ escucha..) _

_**Hoy quiero decirte**____**  
**__**todo lo que siento**____**  
**__**pues no aguanto más**____**  
**__**es un sentimiento**____**  
**__**que llevo muy dentro**____**  
**__**que hoy puedo callar**____**  
**_

Sin duda alguna, Kid se enamoró profundamente de Crona, su tímida sonrisa era lo que más le encantaba a él, pero ojiambar había estado sintiendo amor por ella desde hace tiempo, pero no se animaba, hasta que se cansó de callarlo, ese día Kid había estado en el shibusen buscando a Crona, y la encontró, estaba dispuesto a declararle a la peli rosa.

-Crona-dijo Kid con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a Crona, estaban los dos solos, se aseguró de que nadie los interrumpiera, la peli rosa lo vio con timidez y algo apenada.

-S-si Shi-Shinigami K-Kun-tartamudeó nerviosa y temblando.

-Solo llámame Kid-le dijo con dulzura-sabes lo que tengo que decirte es algo, tan pero tan importante para, ya no puedo callarlo más Crona.

_**Siempre que tú pasas**____**  
**__**por mi lado yo**____**  
**__**comienzo a temblar**____**  
**__**me miras y sonríes siempre tan atenta**____**  
**__**sin sospechar**____**  
**__**que yo te quiero**____**  
**__**y que daría mi vida y más**____**  
**__**porque te sintieras igual**___

-Q-qué o-ocurre K-Kid.

Él la abraza de la cintura con suavidad y la acorrala contra la pared.

-¿Sabes?, cada vez que pasas alado mío, yo comienzo a temblar por dentro, si bien no se nota porque lo sé mantener un poco pero ya no puedo soportarlo, cuando me miras algo apenada e intentas sonreír con esa timidez que te caracterizas, no notas que yo… que yo…¡Que yo te amo! Y estoy dispuesto a salvar tu vida y dar la mía con tal de que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-K-Kid!-dijo sorprendida por lo que se enteró

_**Si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**bajaría el cielo a tus pies**____**  
**__**si tú me dejaras**____**  
**__**acercarme solo una vez**____**  
**__**todo si tu quisieras**____**  
**__**te doy mi vida entera**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**___

-Te amo, te amo tanto, me gustas mucho y lo que más deseo es que sientas lo mismo, solo si dejaras que intentara algo contigo, si me dejaras acercarme a ti solo por una vez que sea.

-N-no s-sé l-lidiar con declaraciones y m-mucho me-nos c-con u-una a-así-respondió nerviosa, bajando su cabeza con pena.

_**Vienen a mi mente**____**  
**__**todos los recuerdos**____**  
**__**de aquel día en que te conocí**____**  
**__**sin decirte nada**____**  
**__**solo una mirada**____**  
**__**descubrí que eras todo**____**  
**__**lo que un día pedí**_

-Desde el primer día en que te conocí, sentí como un estirón en mi corazón, a pesar de que fue en una batalla, no pude evitar sentirme atraído, con tal de ver tu mirada que demostraba lo manipulada y presionada que eras por culpa de Medusa, yo me di cuentas que eres todo lo que pido.

Crona quedó sonrojada por completo ante los dichos del peli negro, ella también lo amaba, hasta se cortó los mechones para verse simétrica para él, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa, también disfrutaba sentir la sensación del shinigami abrazándola contra la pared y declarándosele.

_**Mira quien soy en verdad**____**  
**__**alguien que te quiere amar**____**  
**__**y que daría mi vida y más**____**  
**__**porque te sintieras igual**___

-De veras Crona quiero amarte para siempre, daría mi vida, hasta mataría por ti, con tal de que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-Y-yo-El sonrojo de Crona se intensificó más de lo normal, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sin embargo Kid la abrazaba más fuerte.

_**Si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**bajaría el cielo a tus pies**____**  
**__**si tú me dejaras**____**  
**__**acercarme solo una vez**____**  
**__**todo si tu quisieras**____**  
**__**te doy mi vida entera**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**___

Kid ya no pudo contener las ganas de besarla, sentía como los labios de Crona lo aclamaban, sin pensar mucho la besó apasionadamente, sin embargo la peli rosa quedó en estado shock al sentir que sus labios eran presionados contra los del joven shinigami.

Con el correr de los segundos, ella comenzó a corresponderle, rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura para intensificar ese dulce y salvaje beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

_**Si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**bajaría el cielo a tus pies**____**  
**__**si tú me dejaras**____**  
**__**acercarme solo una vez**____**  
**__**todo si tu quisieras**____**  
**__**te doy mi vida entera**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**___

-Crona, te amo tanto ¿Qué sientes de mí?-le preguntó mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

-Y-yo, t-te a-amo Ki-d K-un, m-me g-gustas m-mucho, p-para m-mí e-eres el chi-co m-más l-lindo en t-todo el Shi-busen.

Kid se sonrojó con lo último que Crona le dijo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse el dueño del mundo cuando Crona le dijo QUE LO AMABA, la tomó de ambas manos y le depositó en sus labios un dulce beso, cuando se separaron le pregunta…

-Crona ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La joven sonríe como nunca lo había hecho, todavía con ese tierno sonrojo posando en sus mejillas le responde…

-C-claro q-que quie-ro K-kid, n-no q-quiero ser d-de n-adie má sonrió tiernamente la abraza bien fuerte y se da un nuevo y largo beso los labios.

_**Te entrego todo mi amor**____**  
**__**daría mi amistad**____**  
**__**si tú me amaras**____**  
**__**serias la reyna de mi castillo**____**  
**__**dame la oportunidad**____**  
**__**yeah yeah yeah**____****_

_**Ken Y**____**  
**__**Mambo Kings**____**  
**__**yea´h**____**  
**__**Si tú me amaras..**_

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Jejeje últimamente la escuela me anda presionando bastante y no tengo tiempo para escribir ¬¬. Bueno un saludo chicos


End file.
